


Chan's Favorite Hyung

by FutureofLeeChan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Baby Lee Chan | Dino, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kwon soonyoung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureofLeeChan/pseuds/FutureofLeeChan
Summary: Sypnosis: Chan is tired whenever Seungcheol and Jeonghan fights over "Chan's favorite hyung" title. Yes, it is actually nice that those hyungs of him are affectionate towards him but what's the point of fighting about it when Soonyoung obviously got the said title.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 57





	Chan's Favorite Hyung

_Sypnosis: Chan is tired whenever Seungcheol and Jeonghan fights over "Chan's favorite hyung" title. Yes, it is actually nice that those hyungs of him are affectionate towards him but what's the point of fighting about it when Soonyoung obviously got the said title._

+++.

"Jeonghan, Scoups —— hana, dul, set!" Chan rolled his eyes upon hearing Jeonghan's question.

He almost thought that 'Dino nugu aegi' is the worst question Jeonghan could come up with but he's wrong as this hyung came up with an even worst query. Like —— how could he even choose between Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

"Come on, Chan! Choose between me and Seungcheol." Jeonghan patted his shoulder, snapping him out of his reverie.

He was about to complain when he heard a familiar voice coming from behind.

"Cut that out now, you two. And Jeonghan hyung —— our Channie doesn't have to choose between you and Seungcheol hyung. Both of you are the best." the voice said and even without looking, Chan was pretty sure that it is his favorite hyung, Soonyoung.

The maknae's gaze then went to Jeonghan who is now pouting and it made him upset. He's always like this but still, he felt bad whenever he made his oldest hyung sad.

"Our Jeonghan hyung is being dramatic again. Anyways, I'll borrow Chan for the mean time. See you again later, hyung." Soonyoung said as he dragged Chan out of the room, holding his arm tightly.

Chan heaved a deep breath as soon as they reached Soonyoung's bedroom.

"Aish! When will they stop treating me like a baby?!" Chan blurted out, a bit annoyed and it made Soonyoung to let out a laugh.

"Because you are. Don't you wanna be called a baby?" the maknae grinned at the older's question.

"Only one person can call me his baby." he said in a proud voice. Soonyoung chuckled softly as he placed his fingers on his jaw, pretending like he was thinking.

"I wonder who that person was. He must be so lucky." Soonyoung whispered but loud enough for Chan to hear it.

It was now Chan's turn to chuckle though it didn't last for so long as he wrapped his arms around his hyung's neck and planted soft kisses on his lips. Soonyoung couldn't help but to smile widely as soon as their lips parted.

"I have missed your lips, baby." Soonyoung said underneath his breath as he made another move to kiss his boyfriend's lips.

After another round of throwing hugs and kisses, the two ended up cuddling on the bed but after quite some time, they heard some loud voices on the other side of the room

"Give up now, Seungcheolie, every one know that I am Chan's favorite hyung!" Jeonghan proudly said making Seungcheol hissed.

"Nuh-uh. I am the eldest so technically, I am Channie's favorite——"

"We're the same age, idiot." Jeonghan retorted.

"Uh—— hyungdeul, can't you realize the fact that Chan is always staying with Soon hyung like right now? He's been with that hyung for almost an hour so that basically means, Soonyoung is his favorite hyung." It was Seungkwan who spoke this time and it made the whole room quiet.

Chan and Soonyoung, on the other hand, just let out a breathy laugh as they continue their cuddling session.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting my work here. I'm sorry for this lame plot :<


End file.
